Azer's Bondage Fetish
by vaporix
Summary: Ammer and Azri are boyfriend but both of them have a secret fetish but Ammer knows Azri secret fetish. Azri was curious about Ammer secret fetish and wants to know his fetish so...


"Azri, stop it," Ammer giggled with the feeling of the older boy sucking his earlobe.

"I can't stop, I love that giggling noise you make," he whispered in his boyfriend's ear and then returned to sucking it. Ammer quickly turned around, still laughing childishly.

'I love hearing you moan but I'm not doing anything.' Ammer said during his giggles. 'Oh soon, it'll be your turn, pumpkin. Just wait.' Azri started licking and sucking Ammer's neck, biting his skin softly.

Now it didn't make Ammer giggle, it only made him relax. And moan. As soon Azri slid his tongue over his neck he was panting heavily, whispering a constant stream of: "Azri- Oh God- no oh- Azri- oh-"

He felt his pants tighten and he couldn't stop himself. He slowly slid his hands to the top of Azri's trousers and tried to pull off his suspenders. It was such a turn on when Azri wore them. Ammer tried sucking Azri's neck too but he was sitting in the wrong position and couldn't move.

Azri was in the lead now, sucking, nibbling, licking Ammer. Seducing him like never before. All the other times had been quick blow- or handjobs, but this- this had so much more passion. Azri hadn't even touched his dick and it was already hard.

They were both ready for more than just foreplay, not only mouth and hands, they wanted to fuck each other, straight up in their tight arse. Azri pants were tight too, but he couldn't care less, his boyfriend lying underneath him made him feel like the luckiest - and also horniest - boy in the world.

Ammer felt so fucking good with the Doncaster boy on top of him, grinding their crotches together, feeling his length rubbing the friction of his trousers, sending electric shocks through his body. Ammer gasped as Azri practically lap-danced him.

"Ugh- Azri! Oh God!" he moaned loudly.

Ammer felt like coming already, even though they still hadn't taken their clothes off. 'Az, please..' He whimpered. He was begging for mercy and he knew that if he continued, Azri would give him a chance to come on his hands. 'What were you saying, Curly?'

Ammer's eyes shut and he threw his head in his neck. 'Please touch it, I can't..'

Before he could finish his sentence Azri pushed his two fingers against the fabric of Ammer's black trousers. He moaned. "No- God I meant without the trousers!" he groaned in frustration. Azri chuckled playfully. He liked to tease Ammer. He teased him loads, all the time and now- now it was even more amazing.

'What did you say, babe?'

Ammer growled and tried to do it himself but Azri stopped him. 'Patient, be patient.' Azri made sure Ammer's white shirt disappeared and his lips sucked his nipples. Azri his nails drilled into Ammer's collarbone and he enjoyed the sounds that came out of the younger boys mouth.

A groan was stuck in the back of his throat when Azri circled his tongue around his left nipple. "Oh My Fuck- fuck fuck fuck-"

"A bit vocal aren't you? Well this is just the beginning, baby," the older, wild haired boy said before he started trailing his fingers down Ammer's bare chest, working his way to his zipper.

Ammer couldn't control himself anymore, he wanted Azri more than anything. He tried to pull of the stripped t-shirt but he forgot his suspenders were still on. 'Az, can you just fucking undress yourself already?'

Azri laughed and shook his head. 'Just be patient and stop whining.'

"Please… Just- do it-"

"Nope!"

"Okay! That's it!" Ammer pushed Azri furiously from his body. While Azri tried to catch his breath, Ammer placed himself on top of Azri and took his suspenders in his hands. It was only a second before Azri realized what his lover was doing.

Azri loved it when Ammer was dominating him, just like Ammer loved to dominate Azri. Ammer was like a wolf in a sheep's body. Sweet and cute on the outside, horny and sexually frustrated on the inside. That's why it didn't surprised Azri when Ammer told him he had a bondage fetish.

The younger boy felt his dry lips, flicking his tongue over the sensitive, pink flesh and biting down on the lower one. Azri whimpered. If that could turn him on- then what would bondage do to him? Other than the time Ammer had told Azri of his bondage fetish, they hadn't spoken about it. But at this moment, Ammer's eyes blazing with lust as they stared down at him, Azri couldn't help but think about it.

"Ammer, remember that time you told me you have a kink for bondage?"

Ammer frowned. "Yeah… Why?"

'Maybe..' Azri stopped and his eyes searched the room for some inspiration to his sentence. 'Do you want..' Azri blushed and tried to move underneath Ammer's hot breath. 'If you want to we can like, try something?'

Ammer felt his toes curl up with excitement. He had never thought Azri would actually be up for it when he'd asked. At first the guy didn't really seemed up to it, but now…

"Yeah- I mean- if you want to. Really want to…"

'I want to try.' The Doncaster boy whispered and a huge grin spread across Ammer's face. Scenarios and idea's came in his head and he could already see the older boy lying underneath him, his hands tied up to the bed, begging for mercy.

He bit his lip again, biting so hard it almost began to bleed. Azri glanced at the brown haired boy on top of him, watching him get turned on from his own thoughts.

"You got any rope?" Azri suddenly asked.

"No you silly, first some foreplay," he said and he softly pinched one of Azri's nipples.

Azri was a little disappointed. He loved foreplay, but he wanted to experience Ammer's secret fetish. Ammer pinched harder and a loud moan came from his mouth. 'Fuck, Ammer..' Azri felt younger than Ammer at the moment, he felt like a little kid and Ammer was the teacher. It turned him on more than ever.

"Don't be so disappointed, Boo Bear," Ammer teased his boyfriend, "Foreplay can be sexy too. It doesn't have to be the same over and over." He gave another pinch to Azri nipple who moaned. "You like that, right? You like it rough, don't you?"

Azri, who could not believe they were both almost still fully dressed, nodded desperately. "God fuck. AMMEEH!"

Ammer laughed and made little circles around Azri's hard nipples, he shrugged under Ammer's weight, unable to believe this was actually happening. Sure he had dreamed of this, sex, hot passionate sex full of lust, but he never thought it'd happen. Ammer was a sexgod, a perfect, curly-haired sexgod.

Those minor things they usually did were nothing in comparing to this. This was gold. This was hot. Extremely hot.

"Ammer- just do it!"

"No demanding, Sweetcheeks, only begging."

Azri sighed, rolled his eyes and said with a high pitched voice: "Ammer! Give me some of your graveh!"

The taller boy laughed hysterically and pinched the hard, right nipple of the boy beneath him. "I hate you."

'You know you don't, everybody loves me,' Azri said with a painful smirk on his face.

'You like that, Boo?' Ammer whispered near his ear.

'Uh..' Was all he could say, this could already make him come but he knew that if he did, Ammer would push him over the edge more than two times. Maybe four if Ammer was more horny than he showed.

Ammer slowly started grinding his crotch against the hard bulge in Azri's trousers.

"Ohh- fuck- Ammer-" he panted breathlessly, eager for more.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, still grinding down on his boyfriend, teasingly slow.

"Really?" Ammer nodded smirking. "Blow me with those perfect, full lips of yours."

Ammer chuckled and rolled his eyes. 'Beg for it.' He whispered and Azri his eyes widened.

'P-ppleease.' He swallowed roughly, trying to sound as sure as he was deep down. 'Please, Ammer, I'm begging you.' For the last time, Ammer looked at Azri' closed eyes, his long eyelashes, his cheeky but horny grin. He removed his eyes from his face and slowly raked them down his torso.

"Mmmh pretty hard down there," he said with a husky voice while grinding down on him once more. Another moan escaped from Azri's mouth. Finally Ammer brought his mouth to the Doncaster boy's jawline and licked it while he teasingly stroked his hips.

'Ammer, please, stop this teasing. I can't take it anymore.' Ammer chuckled and pulled Azri's his zipper down.

'I'm doing the best I can babycakes, hold on for a second.' He sat on his knees, both hands on Azri his legs, he pulled off Azri's chinos and stared at the tent in the Doncaster boy's boxers.

"Oh My- Azri it's huge…"

"Don't be so silly, Ammer, you've seen it before."

"Yes, but not like- Not like this!"

Azri chuckled. "Well I appreciate the compliment." Ammer grinned, glanced at Azri one more time and leaned down to place a kiss on the fabric covered bulge.

'If you haven't noticed yet, you can pull that piece of polyester covered with carrots off and suck that thing that's underneath it.'

'I know, I just like to hear you moan.' Azri sighed and curled up his toes. 'Please.' Ammer's hands went up and down between his legs and he wanted to pull of his boxer himself. But Ammer told him to be patient, just like he did a few minutes ago. So he waited.

His boyfriend glanced at him while he went down again, took the piece of clothing between his teeth and tugged it hard.

"Rip it off if you want to-" "Shut your face mister William Hornyson."

Azri couldn't help but laugh at the cheesy comment, though his facial expression changed again when Ammer pressed his lips on his V and licked it softly.

"Oh!" Azri moaned.

His boxers were still on and he wanted to push Ammer's head in the one right direction but he couldn't. Ammer wouldn't stop the plan he had in mind, and all Azri could do was watch him and enjoy it. Ammer loved teasing, and they both knew this was just the beginning.

As slow as he could he trailed his path down Azri's leg, stopping sometimes to nibble or lick, pressing kisses against the sensible skin. "You make me crazy, so damn crazy," the older boy groaned in sexual frustration. "Please just do iiit."

"God damnit Az- You were the one agreeing with the bondage stuff. You'll have to take the full package, or nothing."

Ammer knew Azri would never refuse the bondage. That was exactly the reason he said it.

Azri sighed and nodded. 'I'll wait, but you know I'm impatient!' Ammer rolled his eyes. 'I figured, can you please shut up now? I'm the one who runs your world okay? I have the curls.' Without waiting for an answer, Ammer trailed of to Azri' boxer. He gave small kisses on the polyester and sporadically pressing harder, so the pressure on Azri his crotch got higher and higher.

"Uh- Oh-" he exclaimed through the room whenever he felt the pressure on his dick tighten. When he finally felt Ammer's fingers curled up around the fabric of his boxers, he held his breath. In a quick movement Azri sat up halfway, leaning on his elbows, staring at the most perfect creature God ever made, staring down at his way too hard bulge. If it was at all possible, his erection hardened further at the sight.

Ammer stopped with his hands moving the boxers and grabbed the elastic band with his teeth. Azri gasped, the curls tickled his abdomen and made him even more turned on. In a quick move Ammer let Azri' erection free, the air flowing against it making him shiver.

For a moment Ammer thought he would faint. Azri. Was. So. Fucking. Huge.

"Damn, you've got a huge dick," he mumbled without realizing he spoke aloud. Somehow the words Ammer spoke turned Azri on. He wanted him now- he wanted him so badly he'd do anything.

Azri couldn't stop himself, before Ammer did the job he was begging for, he pulled the younger lad to his mouth, kissing him. 'I love you.' He mumbled against the boy's full lips.

'Are we going to the soppy tour Hornyson?'

Azri rolled his eyes and pushed him back. 'Do your job like I'd asked you.'

'Yes sir!' Ammer said and when he looked at Azri' cock again, he bit his lip. It was still huge.

"Make me scream Ammer. As loud as possible."

Ammer didn't need to be told twice. He softly pressed a kiss on the head of Azri's cock, making the boy moan and grip at his curls. "Again," the Doncaster boy demanded and Ammer did so, pressing the slightest kiss on his flesh again.

Ammer looked at Azri through his eyelashes and he gave a small smirk. He opened his mouth, watching Azri looking at him as he leaned on his elbows and waiting for him to slide his perfectly soft lips closed around the tip of his cock.

He didn't. Ammer liked teasing, obviously, so he pressed his lips against Azri's dick again, only longer. He waited a few seconds until his opened his lips and softly licked the flesh, driving the hardest moan from Azri' chest. He loved the sound, so he did it again, making Azri go mad.

Azri couldn't wait any longer, he wanted to push Ammer's head closer but he knew that he would ruin the night. Ammer was the leader, he was the slave. He enjoyed it, a lot. Again Ammer licked around the tip of his cock, twirled with his tongue and flickered around. It made Azri growl in the back of his throat.

'Are you ready for some action?' Ammer whispered against Azri' penis.

'I've been ready for the last fucking forever. Hurry the fuck up!'

Ammer laughed and looked down again to Azri's big shaft. He opened his mouth, the tip of his cock in his mouth. Slowly he bent down. The first three inch in his mouth.

'Oh god..' Azri curled his toes and took the sheets in his hands, adrenaline coursing through his veins. "Further. Further," he panted heavily as he glanced at Ammer, who looked up, watching his boyfriend watching him. "You look so fucking good with my cock in your mouth," he groaned.

Without thinking the younger guy bent down deeper, taking him in all the way. Azri whimpered.

Ammer's throat hurt a lot, he had never experienced Azri his size this big, in his mouth, all the way, but he tried his best, going up and down the best he could. His right hand trailed off to Azri' balls and gave them the tiniest squeeze.

'Fuck, Ammer!' Azri tried not to scream but it was impossible. The feeling he got in his body was insane.

Following his instincts, he began to use his tongue. Flicking it up and down while taking Azri all the way in, almost deeptroathing him.

Azri felt like coming already, just by the image of the curly headed boy, using his whole mouth to give him as much pleasure was possible. He threw his head to the side and bit his cheek until he tasted coppery fluid flood over his tongue. 'Ammer I think.. FUCK.'

The next feeling was almost indescribable. It felt like someone pulled the trigger of pleasure and it was bursting through his body. The orgasm throbbed deep from within. He gasped, throwing his head back, feeling his lower belly burn as he started to spurt white liquid in his lovers mouth.

Ammer hadn't ever experienced this. The warm liquid felt like thousands little spiders crawling on his tongue. It was salty, but tasty. It was something from his boyfriend, what else would you expect? He swallowed quickly. Tried not to spill something on the sheets, and eventually he looked up.

Azri' vision was hazy, everything blurred together. He could barely say anything, so he didn't. He only whimpered again and whispered: "Fuck, Ammer."

The Cheshire boy smirked and lent over to steal a kiss, opening his mouth and letting remnants of the liquid mingle in with Azri's tongue.

Azri couldn't care less. With his boyfriends mouth on his, he thought about things he could give in return. He wasn't really good at giving blowjobs, he wasn't good in handjobs either. At least he thought he wasn't.

'I love you.' Ammer mumbled under his breath. Azri smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. When he looked in the younger boy's eyes again, he shrugged.

'On your hands and knees,' Ammer demanded. He was so hard that he thought he was going to explode any second. He smirked when Azri sat up on his knees, turned around and bent over, leaning on his hands doggy style. This position itself was turning Ammer on more than it should be.

'W-wait. You wanted to?' Ammer looked confused but he remembered the conversation before Azri his orgasm.

'What do you want?'

'You have a rope right?'

"Yes- but… I only want to if you're absolutely sure about this."

"Yes I am. God damnit, Ammer you're hard as hell. I know you want to fuck my brains out, just take your stupid rope and tie me up."

Ammer groaned. Those were the hottest thing Azri had ever said.

'Okay, I'm going to grab them.' Ammer stood up and walked over to the wardrobe when he opened one of the drawers. 'Where the fuck are the stupid things…' Ammer let out a enthusiastic growl and turned around, holding on to some handcuffs and ropes. 'Are you ready, Hornyson?'

Azri smirked, pushed his wrists together and reached them out to Ammer. "Be my police, I'll be your bandit," he said with a wink. Ammer chuckled and dimples pierced into his cheeks. Azri would've melted to the ground if his lover hadn't taken his wrists and pulled on the handcuffs, tying his hands together.

'This is just the beginning. You've been very naughty lately.' Ammer whispered near the Doncaster boy's ear.

'What did I do?' Azri was acting dramatic and Ammer rolled his eyes. If they weren't in 2 Usaha, Azri would've been in a drama school.

'You've stole someone's heart.' The curly headed boy bit on Azri his ear and he let out a loud moan.

The moment when Ammer started whispering naughty things in his ear he thought he couldn't handle it anymore. "Oh Azri you've been such a bad boy," he whispered with a husky voice while he turned the naked boy around so his arse reached up to him. "You need to be punished!" And Ammer slapped Azri's arsecheek.

'Harder..' Azri whimpered after he had managed to deal with the pain. Another smack on his arse made him growl. His left cheek was burning, full of pleasure. 'Count.' Ammer said harshly. Another smack. 'One..'

The dominant boy gently caressed the red spot on Azri's arse, but then smacked it again. "Ah! Two-" Azri whined. He didn't know why it felt so good, wasn't this supposed tohurt like hell?

The adrenaline that lit up in his stomach made him shiver. 'Go on then, I'm waiting for-' Ammer smacked again and a loud scream came from the boys mouth..

'How many?' 'Four!'

Ammer laughed 'wrong!' He smacked two times in a row and gave a small kiss after. The skin was burning intensely, making Azri groan.

"Still getting turned on from this?" Ammer asked teasingly. The Doncaster boy didn't answer. The kisses he gave on the red spot now were turning him on, yes, but the spot itself burned like hell. "Your other arsecheek is still so white…" His lover suddenly teased.

'Then slap it as hard as you can.' He didn't have to say it a second time. Ammer slapped, as hard as he could. 'One!'

'You got that right' he laughed and smacked again.

'Oh fuck.' Ammer caressed the right cheek softly and smirked. 'Two.' Azri said eventually. He was waiting for another smack but it didn't come.

"Ammer, what are you-" He cut off his sentence when he felt his boyfriend's fingertips rubbing his leg, making their way to his shaft. When Ammer grasped his cock, he suddenly felt he was hard again. How and when did this happen?!

"You get turned on just from being slapped on the arse… I'll remember that, Hornyson." Azri smirked at his nickname.

'So you're going to give me a handjob or what?'

Ammer laughed and shook his head behind the older boy's back. 'No, I'm going to make you come just by fucking you.' He leaned over his back to Azri' ear and trailed down his body with his tongue. He stopped when he was at his arse. Azri held his breath when he felt Ammer's tongue swirl over his arsecheeks, exploring his private skin by nibbling and sucking, leaving marks everywhere. He loved Ammer being sweet with him, but he enjoyed rough, kinky things so much more and he didn't even know that until now. Suddenly Ammer's touch was gone. Azri wondered where he had gone to.

But before he could even bring idea up in his mind he felt something pushed up in his tight hole. He believed it was a finger, but the pain prevented him from any truly coherent thought. 'Oh god..' Azri groaned and curled his toes, slamming his tied up hands on the sheets.

At first it didn't feel good at all. It was just weird to have something in his arse, he had never felt something like that. The muscles in his hole tightened up and loosened again when Ammer slowly started moving up and down. The Cheshire guy himself didn't know what to think about it. He just did it, but actually did kind of turn him on- somehow…

They had never done this. Sure, they gave enough blowjobs and handjobs to satisfied each other, but this was something else. Ammer pushed a second finger in Azri' arsehole and the Doncaster boy hissed again.

'Tell me if I can continue.' Ammer said a little bit insecure.

'You can.' Azri smiled looking back into his boyfriend's piercing, green eyes.

When Ammer pushed in deeper Azri moaned a little. It was a long, stretched moan. He didn't really like the feeling of two fingers stretching his hole so wide. But Ammer started moving. He thought about whether he should tell Ammer it didn't feel good or if he should just let him have his pleasure, when suddenly the boy's slender fingers hit a spot that made Azri moan so loudly the neighbours most likely looked up from their books or newspapers of late night news programs in concern at the noise.

Ammer heard it loud and clear that he hit his boyfriends prostate. He shrugged and moved again, to get another loud moan in return. 'More.' Azri cleared his throat and a loud growl came out. 'More Ammer, please give me more,' He sent a brief prayer to whatever saint looked out for homosexual lovers for the lube Ammer had though to use, knowing that without it, he wouldn't be able to walk or sit for a week, let alone enjoy himself in the moment.

'You want more babe?" Ammer whispered.

"Yeah," Azri panted, willing to throw himself out for the lions just to let Ammer hit that spot again. But of course, he should've known, Ammer did everything except for moving. He leaned over and kissed Azri' back, licked it slowly and nibbled his slightly browned skin. "Please, Ammer!" Azri groaned out of frustration and without thinking about it he moved, rocking back on Ammer's fingers.

'You naughty little slut, you're hanging on the edge for me, you want me to make you moan.' Ammer moved a little but didn't hit the spot Azri was hoping for. 'Ammer, puh-puh-leaase.'

Ammer chuckled and moved again, teasingly slow. The Doncaster boy groaned. "Faster," Azri eventually exclaimed and he started moving forth and back. "Oh- that's more like it. Oh yeah. Fuck. Ammer."

"You whore, rocking back onto my fingers like that. You should be punished again," he said with a raw overtone while he slapped Azri's arse again.

'Yeah-that-again.' Azri grunted, still moving back and forth.

'Count.' Ammer said again, and while moving, the older lad counted the times Ammer slapped his arse. 'Five!' Azri felt like coming again, Ammer teasing him, reaching his prostate up and down, the painful but amazing feeling from Ammer's strong palm on his heated flesh. But then, when he almost reached another climax, Ammer stopped.

"No!" Azri shouted at the younger boy. "Put you finger back in there!"

Ammer started laughing hysterically, but he didn't put his finger back.

"Sorry baby, now it's time to tie your pretty legs together," he said while he pressed a kiss on his boyfriends bum. Ammer took two pieces of rope and tied both feet at the corners of the bed. 'So, now you can't escape from me' Ammer whispered near his ear and the boy shivered under his boyfriends weight.

'I don't want to escape..'

'Good, now enjoy the ride, because this isn't over yet.'

Azri felt uncomfortable in this position, not knowing exactly what to say or do right now. Ammer, however, had already planned out the whole thing. He didn't expect Azri to say anything. He'd just have to pant, moan and enjoy the best he could. Ammer positioned himself behind the Doncaster boy, but didn't enter him yet. First he wanted some more teasing because damn- he loved that so much.

Especially with Azri.

With the tip of his fingers he trailed up and down on Azri his back, making him shiver of delight. The goosebumps on his arms made it obvious to Ammer that his boyfriend liked it and he couldn't control himself. He gave little kisses on his shoulder blade, pinched his nipples and made sure he moaned hard.

If that wasn't enough, he pressed himself to Azri, pressing his crotch against the slim boy's arse. Azri pressed his lips together, tried not to moan too hard, so the little noises that escaped frustrated Ammer to the fullest. He wanted to hear his boyfriend moan, that's why he did this. Ammer pulled himself away from Azri slightly and slapped his arse as punishment.

'You want me to use some protection?'

Azri moaned and nodded. 'You just ruined the moment you know that?'

'I know, just wanted to make you feel as comfortable as possible.' Azri smiled and after a couple of seconds he felt Ammer's tip surrounded by the little piece of rubber, pressing against his arsehole.

"Ugh," Azri groaned when he felt Ammer push himself inside of him, pushing so hard that the head of his dick filled him up a bit. He hissed painfully, digging his fingernails into the mattress. Ammer bit his lip, wondering if he should stop and caressed Azri's back to calm him down.

'Are you okay? Tell me if I can continue.' Ammer whispered, half panicked.

'I'll tell you, just hold.. Ugh.' Azri bit his lip hard. The pain was unbearable. It felt like someone just ripped his torso apart without painkillers. 'Okay, go ahead.' He whispered when the feeling was less painful.

Ammer moved slowly and with every inch he moved, Azri moaned painfully.

"Oh God- so tight," the younger boy panted when he was half inside of his lover's arse.

"Ahh," Azri could only groan. This didn't feel good at all. He preferred Ammer's fingers so much more.

'Tell me if you want me to stop.'

Azri shook his head and growled. 'Continue, they say it hurts less when you get used to it.' Ammer nodded and gave another soft thrust. The first three inch of his cock were inside of Azri. He felt connected, like they were one.

Azri on the other hand felt filled and fully stretched. It felt weird, but good at the same time. It did hurt, but a lot less than a few seconds ago. "Go on," he mumbled. Ammer softly stroke his thigh as he trusted forward again.

He was almost complete inside of him now, and Ammer felt his tight arsehole closed around his hard cock, the pressure squeezing him hard. His eyes flickered to Azri his tied up hands and feet. God, he felt like coming already. Azri couldn't escape unless Ammer said so, and that was kinky as hell.

In fact; Azri could barely move. That's what made things so exciting. Although Azri's feet hurt a bit from the scratch of the rope against his sensitive flesh, he didn't complain. The longer Ammer stayed inside him, the better it began to feel.

Ammer thrusted one more time in the Doncaster boy's arse until he was fully inside him.

'Oh god.' Azri moaned. The feeling Ammer gave him when his fingers were up in his arse was back, he definitely hit his prostate with the tip of his cock. 'Move.'

'What did you say, Hornyson? You want me to stop?' Ammer slowly took 3 inch from his cock out of Azri his arse and he moaned.

"No- just keep on moving, please," he begged. The Cheshire boy smirked and slowly moved out of his boyfriend. "In! Get it back in!"

"What did I say, Sweetcheeks? No demanding, just begging."

"But I've been begging the whole way through," he groaned. Ammer lent over to give him a sweet kiss on his shoulder blades and a shiver ran through Azri's spine. Eventually Ammer entered him again.

He gave a hard thrust and Azri moaned loudly. 'Harder, please harder.' Ammer gave another thrust and Azri stared moving along with the rhythm the boy behind him was trying to set. 'Harder, harder, harde-her!' Azri couldn't control himself. Word for word he tried to tell Ammer what he wanted, every word he had ever heard during the sex, he said. 'Fuck, holy fuck, sweet jesus..'

After a slight battle with himself, Ammer gave in to the constant stream that was leaving Azri's mouth and he started swearing himself. "Oh God- no fuck- damn Azri your perfect arse is sooo tight," he said between his teeth that he had slammed against each other.

"Your cock is so thick- ah!" Azri panted heavily, "I can barely breath. Oh fuck- God fuck. Yes- like that- oooh!"

The younger boy swore a couple of times, and Azri enjoyed it. His cock was knocking hard and he felt like coming any second. 'Ammer, ple-fuck!' He couldn't even finish it, every moan, and every thrust could make him come any second. But he wanted more. 'Ammer, touch me!' He finally managed to get out of his mouth.

"No way- you're just gonna- ah- come from being- ungh- fucked," Ammer brought out while he kept on thrusting into his boyfriend with fierocity. Azri couldn't take this anymore. Even the touch of Ammer's balls slapping against his arse felt good. Damnit, he was so close.

'Harder, fuck Ammer, just go harder.' Ammer tried to increase the tempo and with every thrust he let out a loud moan to get Azri over the edge. He was really close but he wanted to make sure Azri would come first. The older lad's second time and Ammer was finally ready to let out his orgasm. But not yet. 'Fuck.. Azri.. Stop.. Making.. Me.. So.. Horny.' He whispered under his breath.

"Oh- I'm going to- fuck oh- ah!" Finally Azri came, spurting liquid for the second time that night. The orgasm made his whole body shiver. It was different from his first orgasm. He couldn't really make up if it was better or not. His semen ended up on the white sheets beneath him. He panted heavily as he came down from the orgasm, but Ammer wasn't finished yet.

Ammer still thrust deep inside of him, trying to get deeper and deeper even though he was already at the end. His balls hit hard against his arse and when he finally felt like he was coming. He screamed out loud. 'Fuck, oh god- Az I, oh my goooood.'

The lean boy rode out his orgasm, driving Azri insane with the rolling of his hips. Still pushing the last remnants of come into the condom, Ammer panted heavily. He waited a few seconds before pulling himself out of Azri.

"Oh. My. God," he said breathlessly with he threw himself next to Azri.

"Uhm Ammer…" Azri spoke softly, "untying me would be very nice."

'Wait a minute Azri, I'm out of breath.' Ammer said breathing loud.

'Ammer please.' He sighed and tried to grab the key from the desk next to the bed. He clicked the handcuffs open and pulled of the rope at his feet.

"Thanks," Azri said while swinging his hands. Ammer smiled sweetly, sat up on his knees and pulled his arms around Azri's waist who sat up to his knees as well. He stole another kiss from his boyfriend while he pushed him down on the cushions to have a little after snog-time.


End file.
